Satellite based media content delivery systems are configured to receive program content from a satellite signal having a multi-media content stream. The satellite signal, detected by a satellite antenna or dish, communicates the multi-media content stream to a media device, such as a set top box. The multi-media content stream comprises a plurality of content streams that are multiplexed together.
Based on a selection made by a user, audio and video media content from a selected content stream is presented on a presentation device. The selected media content stream may be specified by an identifier, such as a channel number or the like. Non-limiting examples of a presentation device include a television, a personal computer, or the like.
At times, the user may browse through available channels to access the media content that is currently available on the various available channels. Known as channel surfing, the user actuates the media device to cause the tuner to decode a different one of the content streams from the multi-media content stream. Typically, the user operates the media device to increment the channels up or down by one channel.
However, the media device requires a small amount of time for its tuner to change its decoding process from the current selected content stream to the next selected content stream. The delay results from a time lag associated with changing a signal frequency that is detected by the tuner, a time lag associated with waiting for a first full and intact frame of video data (e.g.: an I-frame in a MPEG stream) to be received, and/or a time lag associated with decoding the digital bit stream into the stream of media content that is delivered to the media presentation device. Additional delays may occur if the media device performs various access authorization functions, such as when the selected next channel corresponds to a premium and/or pay per view channel that requires preauthorization.
The time lag is discernable to the user, and may be on the order of several seconds in some media devices. The discernable time lag that occurs as the user surfs from one channel to the next may be frustrating and undesirable to the user. Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to provide for faster channel changing when the user is channel surfing.